Vortixx
The Vortixx are a species native to Xia, created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. History Created by Mata Nui, the Vortixx are a productive race, and transformed the Isle of Xia into an industrialized land with few natural resources. The Vortixx developed into a female dominated society, and the males were assigned the dirtier jobs. In the early stages of their society, the Vortixx charged extremely high prices for their goods to the rest of the Matoran Universe. The Makuta were forced to step in, and had them lower their costs. Mutran, one of the Makuta assigned to discipline the Vortixx, accidentally left a sentient rock on the island. The rock eventually developed into a mountain, and several Vortixx were sent to investigate its' nature, though they were eaten by the rock. A rite of passage eventually arose, in which the Vortixx climbed the sentient landform. The Xians used to manufacture lots of weapons for the League of Six Kingdoms when it was in power, and were paid well for their services. The Kanohi Dragon, exiled from Metru Nui after being defeated by the Toa Mangai, was accepted by the inhabitants of Xia. They kept it trapped in order to study it, hoping to develop new weaponry from it. Roodaka at one point climbed "The Mountain". After abandoning her partner, she returned to the bottom, and was rewarded with a high position in society. She later left the island and entered the service of the Brotherhood of Makuta, eventually becoming viceroy of the Visorak horde. She retained her social stature on the island, and used it as a bargaining chip in order to gain favor with Sidorak. Roodaka then climbed "The Mountain" again, reasserting her power and dominance. After selling information to not only the Brotherhood, but also the Dark Hunters, Roodaka was eventually condemned by both, and returned to Xia. After hearing rumors of the potential return of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Vortixx increased production of weapons. The Vortixx recently found themselves under attack by a giant Rahi known as a Tahtorak, who had been teleported from Voya Nui to Xia by the Order of Mata Nui member Botar. Soon after the beast arrived, the Kanohi Dragon left its' confinement to challenge it. As the creatures battled, the Toa Nuva arrived on the island to find the Staff of Artakha. However, Makuta Icarax had already arrived and took the staff. Soon after arriving, the Toa teamed with the Rahaga who were drawn to Xia by the battle. The Toa Nuva soon located Roodaka and forced her to transform the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah. Despite their hatred of Roodaka, they agreed to take her into their custody and defend the Vortixx against the fighting Rahi. Roodaka was later taken by the Order of Mata Nui and the Toa Hagah remained to protect the Vortixx. The Toa Hagah succeeded in subduing and containing both beasts, stopping their rampage. The Dark Hunters subsequently arrived to ravage Xia and its' occupants to stop them from producing weapons, but were stopped by the Order of Mata Nui. The Order later transported the Toa Hagah to Metru Nui, and left the Hunters around Xia, to ensure no more factions are supplied with Xian weaponry. All the Vortixx within a one kio radius of the chamber of [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] on the island suddenly were pulverized into fragments. Many Vortixx left the Great Spirit Robot for the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna following the death of Teridax. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, the Vortixx migrated to the Isle of Mata Nui alongside many other beings when the Great Spirit died. One of their kind, Roodaka, became a member of Turaga Takanuva's ruling council. Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, Mata Nui had completed his mission, and the Vortixx species left the Matoran Universe and were enemies of the Agori and the Matoran. Later, they were conscripted into an army led by Makuta Miserix and attacked a village where Vezon had just arrived. Abilities & Traits Vortixx are tall, lean, and black-armored beings with sharp claws. They can be cruel, manipulative and intelligent. The Vortixx are entirely uninterested in ruling factions, or influencing the outcomes of events. They are only interested in their payment, and receiving the greatest profit as a result of their actions. Social Structure & Interactions The Vortixx species is mainly ruled by females, while the males are assigned to work the more dangerous jobs, and forbidden to leave the island. While all species members start out working menial and hazardous tasks, they are all given the chance to complete a ritual adventure climbing the Mountain. If both return, they are granted better working and living conditions. However, if a Vortixx returns alone, they are given a higher status in society, having displayed the ruthlessness necessary to benefit their society. Profit is the main aim of the Vortixx, and all of their dealings with other races are made in the name of gain. They tolerate the presence of Matoran on their island as the Matoran are excellent manufacturers, which in turn leads to good products. Known Vortixx *[[Huntress|"Huntress"]] *Roodaka *Serinak (Deceased) *An unknown number of Vortixx who have died while attempting to explore ''"The Mountain" *A male Vortixx who died climbing "The Mountain" with Roodaka *A Vortixx that told Iruini to move the Kanohi Dragon's leg away from "The Mountain" so that the latter did not eat it *A male Vortixx that was trying to clear away some rubble to find a set of hidden viruses; killed by "The Shadowed One" *Exiled Vortixx that now serve in the Barraki's army *A Vortixx that was captured by Skakdi, taken to Zakaz, and thrown into Energized Protodermis with a Zyglak, a Steltian laborer, and the remaining Piraka, resulting in a monstrous new creature *Several Vortixx that were pulverized while being within a kio radius of the chamber of "The Shadowed One" on Xia *A group of Vortixx that set up a village on the Isle of Hytrax. Trivia *Although Roodaka's Vortixx climbing partner, shown in Shadow Play, appears green in color, all Vortixx actually wear black armor. Category:Species Category:Vortixx Category:Talvak Category:Zahaki Category:Zahaku